unnamed
by socrgrl14
Summary: Melody is just an alto sax player in jazz band. But when Artie hears her singing, he tells her to audition for Glee club. Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Glee story. Please be nice. Any suggestions would be helpful. I also need a name for the story and a song that Melody can audition with. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Only own Melody.**

It all started one day after jazz band practice. The jazz band teacher, Mr. Reichs, had called an emergency practice after finding out that they had to play for the Senior Citizen Spaghetti Dinner that was in 3 days. Since it was the middle of winter, they decided to play a Charlie Brown Christmas. It had an alto sax solo in it and since their senior alto player had the flu, Melody landed the part. After looking over the part, she realized she had some practicing to do. They played through it a couple times, until finally, everyone was satisfied that they could play the song well.

Melody was packing up her alto sax when she realized she still had another 30 minutes until her mom came to pick her up. After she was done, she walked over to the acoustic guitar that sat in the corner and picked it up. She walked over to the piano bench and, before sitting down, smoothes out her jeans. Before playing, she let her hands rest gently on it. After strumming a few chords, she begins playing and singing. Little did she know, she had an audience.

_Tell her not to go  
I ain't holdin' on no more  
Tell her somethin' in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time._

_Tell her not to cry  
I just got scared that's all  
Tell her I'll be by her side  
All she has to do is call._

_All she has to do is call._

_Tell her the chips are down  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud.  
Tell her somethin' in my heart  
Needs her more than evil clowns  
Needs the laughter of the crowd._

_Tell her what was wrong  
I sometimes think too much but say nothing at all  
Tell her from this high terrain  
I am running out fault._

_I am running out of fault._

_Tell her not to go  
I ain't holdin' on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this  
All I want to do is kiss her._

_Tell her somethin' in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time._

After strumming the last chord, she gets up and puts the guitar back on the stand.

"You're really good," a mystery voice says from the storage closet. Melody squeaks and looks back to the closet to find the owner of the mystery voice. She sees Artie wheel himself out.

"Thanks," she says quietly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"You know, Glee club could use another female singer. We're tired of Rachel taking all the female solos. You sound like you could take her. Try auditioning, what's the worst that could happen?" Artie tells her, adding a smile, knowing no girls can resist his mega-watt smile.

"Maybe. I'm already nervous about having the jazz band solo. Adding a singing audition on top of it…makes me a little nervous."

"Well…auditions are held on Tuesdays after school in the choir room. Just sign up on the sheet on the back of the door," he says, wheeling out of the room.

Melody grabs her backpack and coat and heads outside to wait for her mom to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day at school, I meet up with my friends at lunch.

"Hey, I heard you got the alto solo in jazz band," Ashley said. She is a blond and one of my few athletic friends. She plays soccer with me and lacrosse. Unlike Ashley, who is 5'7", I am tiny, only 5' 2". I play mid, while Ashley plays defense or goalie.

"Yeah, but only because Sean is sick," I say, as I stab some of my salad onto my fork.

"You'll be great. You sounded awesome when we were practicing yesterday," Max, a tenor sax player, mentions.

"I hope so. Everyone will be watching me, considering Mr. Reichs is making me stand up when I play the solo. You know I get nervous."

"You never get nervous on the soccer field," Ashley mentions.

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?" Max asks.

"Well…I don't know, it just is," I tell them, packing up my lunch. "I have to go practice more."

As I'm walking to the band room, I run into Aartie, who is leaving the A/V room.

"Hey Melody, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asks.

"I was just going to practice my solo some more," I quickly tell him, hoping he forgot about my singing yesterday.

"I told Mr. Schue, the Glee club director, about you. He said he'd like to meet you." _So much for him forgetting._

"Oh, well, I still haven't decided yet."

"Okay, but if you decide to, auditions are today," he mentions, as he heads off towards the cafeteria.

I walk towards the band room, but since the choir room is right next door, I can't help myself from glancing in. This is one of the times I'm thankful that I'm short. You can barely see my brown and purple hair in the window.

In the room, I see none other than Rachel Barry, the girl Aartie was telling me about. I've heard some rumors about her, but I know for a fact that she and Finn Hudson, a football player, are dating. They're probably working on a song for Glee club. I know that she and Finn normally land all the solos, thanks to me being in Artie's chemistry and math class, as well as jazz band. But we rarely talk to each other.

I turn to leave and that's when I see the sign-up paper. In a brief moment of insanity, I see my hand reach for the pencil hanging on a string. One swift move and my name is on the paper. Melody Nicholson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, only Melody, Max, and Ashley**

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't really know how to write their personalities yet. Please be nice when reviewing.**

After school, Mr. Schue heads to the choir room. Glancing at the sign up sheet, he sees something written on it and heads over to see, assuming it's just one of the football players putting down a fake name. When he gets there, he is shocked to see an actual name. _Melody…hmm, isn't that the name of the girl Artie was telling me about?_ he wonders.He heads inside and waits for the girl. As he's waiting, Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes come in.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," they say together.

"Hey guys, what are all of you doing here?"

"Well…we saw the name on the sign-up sheet and we kinda want to hear how she is," Mercedes answers.

"Okay, but Artie, isn't this the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yeah," he says.

Just as he says that, Melody walks in, head down, with sheet music in her arms.

"Are you Melody?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Um…yes," she answers quietly.

"Okay…you'll have to sing a song of your choice. I'm also going to record you, so the rest of the Glee club can hear you. Go ahead and start."

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a male singer with me. I'm singing '(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To' by Weezer, but I want to sing it as a duet. Do you have a guy that can sing with me?" she asks.

"I think I can arrange that," he says as he turns to the group. "Artie, would you be willing to sing with Melody?"

"Uh, sure Mr. Schue," he says as he wheels up to Melody. She hands him some sheet music and passes the rest out to some members of the band.

"Okay…here it goes," she says as she takes a deep breath.

**The moon was shining on the lake at night  
**_My 'Slayer' t-shirt fit the scene just right_**  
You're smeared mascara, I looked into your eyes I saw a light.**

_I told you stories about my chickadees  
_**They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery**_  
I charmed a life guard, he let them use the pool all day for free._

**Then the conversation stopped and I looked down at my feet  
**_I was next to you and you were right there next to me._**  
And we said**

****_**Girl, If you're wondering **_**  
**_**If I want you to (I want you to)**_**  
**_**I want you to (I want you to)**_**  
**_**So make your move (make your move)  
'cuz I ain't got all night.**_

_The rest of the summer was the best we ever had  
_**We watched Titanic and it didn't make us sad  
**_You took me to Best Buy  
_**You took me home to meet your mom and dad.**

**Your mom cooked meatloaf even though I don't eat meat  
**_You dug me so much, you took some for the team  
_**Your dad was silent, his eyes were fixed on what was on TV.**

_Then the conversation stopped and I looked down at the ring  
_**Your folks were next you and you were right there next to me  
And we said**

_**Girl, if you're wondering  
If I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)  
I swear it's true (swear it's true)  
Without you, my heart is blue.**_

_**Girl, if you're wondering  
If I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)  
So make your move (make your move)  
'cuz I ain't got all night.**_

_**So much pain  
May come our way  
There may come a day when we have nothing left to say.**_

**And the conversation stops and we're facing our defeat  
**_I'll be next to you and you'll be right there next to me  
_**And we'll say**

_**Girl, if you're wondering  
If I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)  
I swear it's true (swear it's true)  
Without you, my heart is blue.**_

_**Girl, If you're wondering  
If I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)  
So make you're move (make you're move)  
'cuz I ain't got all night.**_

When the song is over, Melody finally looks up and notices that everyone is staring at her. She quickly ducks her head and starts shuffling her Nike clad feet around.

"That was…I don't know what that was," Kurt says, a look of amazement on his face.

"Girl, you rock. You give Rachel a run for her money," Mercedes exclaims.

"Thanks," Melody whispers.

"Thank you Melody. We'll think about it in Glee club rehearsal tomorrow. Have a nice day," Mr. Schue tells the girl as she picks up her backpack and walks out the door.

**Another A/N:**

**THIS-**is Artie singing  
_THIS_- is Melody singing  
_**THIS**_- is them singing together


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only my characters Melody, Ashley, Max, Alaine, and Caralyn.**

A/N: Sorry for the long time in between chapters. I promise to be faster next time. Sorry if the chapter is a little awkward/OOC. Oh yeah, if you want to see what Melody looks like, just go to .com/#/d3cx80w. My friend drew her and I colored it. 

In Glee club the next day, all of the members are just talking when Mr. Schue walks in.

"Ok guys, we had a student audition yesterday to be in here. I wanted you guys to hear her singing and what you think of her. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, you already heard her sing, so don't say anything until everyone hears," Mr. Schue tells the class as he plugs in his iPod to the speakers.

When the recording is over, Mr. Schue unplugs it.

"So…what did you guys think?"

"She was alright," Finn says.

"Alright? She was great!" Artie exclaims. Everyone looks at him, not used to hearing him burst out like that. Blushing, he looks down at his feet.

"She was decent, but does she have what it takes to win at Regional's?" Rachel questions.

"Okay, those in favor of letting her join, raise your hand," Mr. Schue tells them. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Finn, Santana, and Mike raise their hands. "Those opposed." Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Matt raise their hands. Brittany just sits there, staring into space.

"Well, it looks like we have a new addition to New Directions," he tells the class as they leave to go to their last class of the day.

After school, Melody decides to walk home. She calls her mom and tells her not to pick her up. On her way home, she stops at 7-11 to get a bottle of water and a candy bar. As soon as she steps through the door, her phone vibrates and the smell of enchiladas fills her nose. She checks her phone and sees that it's Ashley, texting her, asking if she made it into Glee club. Ashley was the only person that knows that she auditioned, only because she dragged it out of her. She quickly texts her back, telling her she hasn't found out yet. Melody heads up to her room to do her homework and to practice some more, seeing as the concert was tomorrow.

Up in her room, Melody pulls out the folder that contains her homework and places it on her white desk. Before starting her homework, Melody plugs in her purple iPod into her clock that can play her iPod. 'Seasons of Love' from RENT starts playing and she instantly feels calmer. Sitting down at her desk with the music playing, Melody quickly cranks out the homework she was assigned. Putting her completed homework back in the folder and the folder in her black and white music note-covered backpack, she heads over to where her alto sax, keyboard, and bass guitar were. Little did anyone know, Melody could actually play 5 different instruments; the electric bass, upright bass, acoustic guitar, piano keyboard, and alto sax. She just chose to focus on one instrument at a time. After practicing her sax for an hour and mastering the song, Melody felt she was comfortable playing the song. Playing it in front of people was a different story.

Flopping onto her purple and lime green covered bed, Melody grabs 'Goodnight Nobody' by Jennifer Weiner off the ledge by her bed and starts to read. At about 6, she hears her mom call her down for dinner.

"How was school today?" her mom asks her.

"Okay," she replies, scooping some beans onto her plate.

"You master that solo yet?" her dad questions.

"Yep. I'm all ready for tomorrow."

"That's great sweetie. I'm sure you'll do great."

"I sure hope so."

Finishing her dinner, she heads to the living room to watch TV and go on the computer before she has to take a shower. Logging onto AIM, she talks to Ashley for a bit before her computer dings and a mysterious SN pops up.

_Wheels- hey, guess what? _Melody assumes that this mysterious person is Artie because she's heard Mercedes, a fashion diva in Glee club, call Artie Wheels.

_YoShowty- Artie?_

_Wheels-yeah, guess what I found out in Glee club today?_

_YoShowty- what?_

_Wheels- you made it in_

_YoShowty- really?_

_Wheels-yep. You made it_

_YoShowty- cool_

_Wheels- aren't you excited?_

_YoShowty- I guess. I'm just a little nervous._

_Wheels- there's nothing to be nervous about_

_Wheels- see ya tomorrow_

_YoShowty- bye_

Melody had made it into Glee club. Getting in and getting the solo had happened within a few days of each other and Melody was beyond nervous. If she was as good as Artie claimed she was, she would have to watch out for Rachel, because if there was one thing Rachel hated, it was competition for the female lead. She quickly types and tells Ashley that she made it in.

Needing to calm down, Melody decided to take her shower. It always seemed to calm her nerves and made her relax. Out of the shower, she brushes her hair and puts on her purple pajama pants and a tank top. Deciding she's had enough, Melody turns on a story on CD, turns off her lights, and crawls into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I've had a bit of writer's block. On to a question. I have part of chapter 7 written. I just don't know how to end it. Would you readers like to see Artie and Melody go on a date? What about kiss? Let me know. Please!**

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not** own any part of Glee. I only own Melody, Alaine, Kyra, Ashley, and Max.**  
**

It was the day of the Spaghetti Dinner and Melody's first official Glee club rehearsal. She knew her day was going to be busy with Glee club, jazz band rehearsal, soccer practice, and the spaghetti dinner.

Melody wakes up and immediately gets dressed in green skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt with a recycle sign, and black Converse. Brushing her hair, she decides to put it in pigtails. Her mom calls up to her room to tell her it's time to leave. Grabbing her backpack, she heads down to the car. In the car, the only thing playing is the radio.

"Mom, guess what?"

"What honey?"

"I auditioned for Glee club and I made it in."

"You…auditioned…for Glee club?"

"Yeah. And I made it in. My first rehearsal is today."

"That's great. Why didn't you tell dad and me?"

"I wasn't sure if I was gunna do it. I decided I would give it a try."

"I'm very proud of you honey," her mom says as they pull up to the front of the school.

"Thanks mom," Melody says as she gets out of the car.

Walking into the school, Melody heads over to where her friends are waiting for her. Even at a distance, she can spot Ashley right away, due to her bouncing up and down.

"Jeez Ash, calm down would you?"

"Well, sorry if I'm excited for you. It's your big night AND you're in the Glee club now."

"Shh…no one else knows. I just told my mom this morning."

"How did she react?"

"Okay. I was kinda surprised. I mean, I kept it a secret from her and all she had to say was that she was proud of me."

"Well, what were you expecting? Her to get mad?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really expecting to get in. At least after tonight, I won't have to worry about the solo."

"Cheer up. You have your first rehearsal today. Hey, isn't that girl Rachel Barry in Glee club? I heard she was really good."

"Yeah….that's what I'm worried about. Rachel kinda scares me."

Before Ashley has a chance to answer, the bell rings.

Rachel is sitting with Finn during lunch. While Finn seems relaxed, Rachel is blabbering on about Melody joining Glee club.

"I just don't know if she has the voice for us to win at Regionals this year. We're going to need some serious power if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel rants as Finn eats his pizza. "Finn! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah Rachel, I'm listening. I think it's nice to have some new voices. Maybe if the school sees new kids auditioning, more will show up. And it'll be nice to not be considered losers any more."

Just then, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie join them at the table.

"We don't need any more new people. Just look at the vibe we've got going on now. New voices will mean we have to readjust and I just don't think we're ready for that," Rachel says, continuing her conversation with Finn and ignoring the others.

"I just think you're jealous of her," Mercedes says.

"I am not jealous! I just want us to sound incredible."

"You have to admit, she could give you a run for your money," Finn says.

"Finn's right, Rachel. You'll have to share your solos this year. Where'd you hear her sing, Artie? I've never seen this girl before," Tina pipes in.

"She's in jazz band, chemistry, and math with me. But I heard her singing in the band room after jazz band practice one day, and I told her audition," Artie answers. "I was kinda surprised she did it, considering she's really shy and quiet."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Rachel chimes in.

"Well, let's see how she sounds with all of us together," Mercedes says, completely ignoring Rachel's comment. The bell rings and they all head out to their next classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Glee club, the whole room is buzzing with anticipation, with everyone wanting to see the new girl for themselves. Right as the bell rings, Melody rushes into the room and takes the first available seat, which happens to be by Rachel. A few minutes later, Mr. Schue walks in, arms full of papers.

"Okay, so first of all, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Melody Nicholson. As you all know, Sectionals are coming up and we need some songs to perform. Any suggestions? Remember, we can use any of our old songs to."

"I say we use our _Proud Mary_ wheel chair number. It was our best and we have new judges, so they won't know what happened last year," Rachel immediately chimes in.

"What about _Don't Stop Believing'_," Mercedes suggests. "It's easy, a surefire win, and it features just about everyone.

"Umm…, I've never heard any of these songs," Melody says quietly.

"Oh, well than, we'll have to fix that then won't we. Does anyone have a recording of our performances?" Mr. Schue says.

"I do," Kurt says. He reaches into his leather messenger bag and pulls out a blue iPod shuffle. "It's full of recordings from our performances." He hands the iPod over to Melody, who plugs the headphones into her ears. While she's listening to the performances, the rest of the club debates about what songs they should perform. Listening to _Proud Mary_, the only voice she can pick out is Mercedes'. You could tell her voice apart from anyone. The rest generally sound the same, males sounding the same and females the same, with the occasional exception from Rachel or Mercedes. Occasionally, Melody would hear a voice that sounded somewhat familiar, but she wasn't able to place a face to the voice.

Once finished listening to all the recordings, Melody pulls the headphones out of her ears, and hands the iPod back to Kurt, who had taken to filing his nails.

"So, what'd you think of us?" Mr. Schue asks.

"It sounded really good. I just don't see how I'll be able to fit into the songs you guys have already done. Like, it seems you all have good chemistry together. Add me, a new voice, and it might get thrown out of whack."

"Well, why don't we see how you sound with all of us. We'll sing _Don't Stop Believing_, but instead of Rachel taking the female solo, you'll do it."

"But Mr. Schue," Rachel interrupts. "The female solos always go to me."

"I know that Rachel, but we need to see how Melody fits into the group. So, let her take the lead this one time."

"But Mr. Schue…"

"No buts, Rachel. Melody's taking the solo. End of discussion."

After the song was done, they went back to discussing on what songs to perform.

"Ok guys, great rehearsal. Melody, you've got a great set of pipes. You just need more confidence. Believe in yourself, and you'll have nothing to lose. I wanted to remind all of you about your assignment for this week. Find a meaningful song. I also believe there is a spaghetti dinner for the senior citizens tonight and the jazz band teacher asked me if a few of you would be willing to help set up. It would only take about a half hour," Mr. Schue announced.

"But Mr. Schue, we all have lives. We can't be helping out, wasting our time," Puck says.

"It would also go towards your community service hours that you all need in order to graduate."

"Mr. Schuster, Finn and I would love to help set up," Rachel announces.

"Anyone else?"

"I can," Tina says.

"Great, Tina. Thanks. Anyone else? Okay then, on to the last bit of business. We need a few new songs to try out. Any ideas?"

As they're all spouting off random songs, an announcement is made over the intercom, dismissing jazz band students for their final practice tonight. Somehow, the jazz teacher was able to get the kids out of their last period class. As Artie (and some of the other jazz members helping out the club) were leaving, Rachel glances over at Melody and sees her packing up her bag.

"Wait, why are you packing up your bag?" Rachel questions.

"I'm in jazz band," she says quietly.

"You are? What do you play?"

"Alto sax. Can I go now? I'm gonna be late and to be honest, you're really scary in person," Melody says as she walks out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Melody and Ashley were changing in the locker room, getting ready for soccer practice. Melody had practice for an hour than about an hour later, she had to be ready for the dinner.

"So, how was your first Glee club rehearsal?" Ashley asks, as she's putting her shorts on.

"Alright. That Rachel girl is really…I don't know…forward," Melody answers as she pulls her shin guards on.

"Think you'll stay in it?"

"Maybe. I mean, I'd like to. It's really fun, from what I've seen so far."

"You should. It'll help with your confidence, too. We all know that could use some work."

"Shut up," Melody retorts as she's tying the laces on her cleats. She finished tying her laces and hurries out to the field.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

At home, Melody finishes her homework in record time, considering she had Math, Chemistry, History, and English. Down stairs at dinner, Melody can't stop the butterflies from forming in her stomach, preventing her from eating much. After she's done, Melody rushes upstairs to get changed for the concert.

At school, she meets everyone in the band room, so they can tune before their gig. As the minutes tick down until they have to go on, Melody was calming herself down the only way she knew, by listening to her iPod. Her headphones were in so she didn't notice Ashley sneak up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Aahhh!" Melody screamed as she whipped the ear buds out of her ears and turned around to see whose hand was on her shoulder.

"Relax, Mel, it's just me. I wanted to say good luck before you went on."

"Ashley! You know better than to sneak up on me."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. But listen to me, I know and you know that you'll kick butt on that solo. So go out there and do just that. Show that solo who the boss is."

"Ash…hate to interrupt you, but it's time for us to perform. To be honest, you were beginning to sound like Coach Jackson."

"Oh…well, good luck…again.

"Thanks," Melody says as she walks out with the rest of the jazz band.

After the jazz band was done playing their songs, they packed up their instruments and got to eat spaghetti with the people who came. Mostly all of the band members sat together and talked. Melody was talking to Ashley (who had stayed to watch Melody perform and to eat some spaghetti), Max, and Alaine, another alto player.

"You did great on that solo, Melody. You couldn't tell that you had just learned it," Alaine told her as they were eating.

"Thanks," she said, slurping some spaghetti into her mouth. Little did she know that Artie was behind her, like that day in the band room.

"You know, that's not very lady like," Artie said as he rolled up next to her with a plate of spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread in his lap. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No. Go ahead. There's plenty of room," Melody told him.

"Thanks. Say, you nailed that solo. I don't know why you were so nervous about it."

"It's the performing in front of people part that freaks me out."

"Ah…you're a natural. You don't need to freak out."

"Thanks Artie," Melody says as she steals a piece of garlic bread off of Artie's lap.

"Hey…those were mine. It's not polite to steal."

"Well…I did say thanks."

"True."

"Say, Artie, you look good tonight."

"Umm…thanks Melody."

"No, I mean it. You look good. You should wear less sweater vests."

"Why does everyone hate on the sweater vests."

"Because you wear them all the time. Once in a while is fine, but every day and it looks like you raided your grandpa's closet."

"Well than, what should I wear?"

"What normal people wear. T-shirts."

"And walk around with no pants on? Although, in my case it would be wheeling around with no pants on."

"You wear pants, dummy."

"Hey! Don't call me dummy, dummy!" Artie says, sticking his tongue out like a four-year-old.

Melody returns the gesture as her phone vibrates. She checks her phone and sees that it's her parents texting her, saying they're there to pick her up. She gathers her things and gets up to leave.

"Mel, where you going?" Ashley asks her, noticing the small flirtation going on between her friend and Artie.

"My parents are here. I have to go home. See you guys tomorrow," she says as she puts on her coat and heads out of the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the lunchroom, I'm talking about the performance last night with Ashley, Max, Alaine, and Alaine's twin, Kyra. The only difference between Alaine and Kyra is that Alaine has bright blue, while Kyra has honey colored eyes, but they both have the same gold flecks in them, and that Alaine's hair is a bit darker than Kyra's. Kyra was also a half inch shorter than Alaine, though they both have an athletic build, due to them being on the track, baseball, and hockey team.

"I'm so glad that performance is done. Now I only have to worry about school," I tell my friends as they ate.

"What about the fact that you're in Glee club now. So you still have to worry about that Rachel Barry girl. And, not to mention, that you have to perform songs in front of judges."

"Gee, Ashley, thanks for making me feel even more nervous."

"Wait…you're in the Glee club?" Alaine asks me, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Oh yeah…I kinda forgot to tell everyone else."

"Congratulations!" Kyra exclaims. She was in the choir, so she knew stuff about singing.

"Thanks guys," I say as I bite into my sandwich.

"I'm just glad that Rachel Barry chick isn't in choir," Kyra tells her.

"Yeah…she scares me."

"At least it's only one class with her," Ashley chimes in.

"I think I'm gonna go to the choir room. Mr. Schue needed some ideas for songs for sectionals," I say as I put my lunch back into my bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the choir room, I see Artie rolling towards me, missing his glasses.

"Artie, what happened! Where are your glasses?" _Wow, his eyes are really blue. Wait, why am I thinking about him?_

"Melody?" he asks, squinting at me.

"Yeah."

"Karofsky took them and threw them into the girls bathroom."

"Oh, Artie. Come on, let's go get them."

"But I can't go in the girl's bathroom."

"No, you can't. But I can."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. We're friends aren't we? Us Glee kids have to stick together."

"Thanks. I'm kinda blind without them."

At the locker room, I go in and find Artie's glasses lying on the floor, near the sinks. Before walking out, I decide to put Artie's glasses on.

"Jeez Artie, you really are blind without your glasses," I say as I walk out.

"Thanks a lot. Can I have them back because all I can see right now are colorful blobs."

"Yeah, here," I say as I hand him back his glasses. We head back to the choir room, talking along the way.

"I keep telling my mom I want contacts, but she keeps avoiding the subject."

"I like you with glasses."

"Really?" he asks as he pushes them farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. They frame your face great. And they look old school because they have thick frames. It's in style right know, you know. The old school stuff."

"Maybe I'll keep them a little longer then. I'm sure my mom will be happy. Why were you at the choir room before?"

"Oh, I had some ideas on songs we could do at sectionals. I wanted his opinion on them. Why were you heading towards there?"

"I just needed to ask him a question."

We reach the choir room and see that Mr. Schue still isn't there, so we head in and wait for him. I walk over to the piano and sit down at the bench. Feeling inspired by my new bit of confidence, I start tinkering around with the keys.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Brad doesn't like anyone messing around with his piano," Artie tells me.

"It's okay. I know how to play it."

"I didn't know you could play the piano?"

"Yep…I also know how to play the upright and electric bass."

"Impressive. Say…do you know how to play _Let It Be_?"

"Of course, it's my favorite Beatle's song. Why?"

"I wanted to sing it in Glee club. It's for our assignment in Glee club."

"So..you want me to play it so you can practice?"

"And sing the chorus…if you want to," he tells me as he rolls over to go and pick up his red electric guitar that's sitting in the corner. He plugs it into the amp and plucks a few strings, as I sit and watch him.

"I can try. Here, ready when you are."

"Okay." I play some chords before Artie begins to sing.

**When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be.**

**And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be**

_**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be.**_

**But when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer  
Let it be.**

**For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer  
Let it be.**

_**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah, there will be an answer  
Let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be.**_

As I'm playing the piano part, he bursts out his amazing guitar part. I can't help but be amazed at how good he is on it.

**And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow  
Let it be.**

**I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be.**

_**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
There will be an answer  
Let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be.**_

After we're finished, he goes and puts the guitar away. I stand up to leave when he stops me.

"Melody, that was really good."

"You think so?" I ask as I duck my head down, letting my hair hide my face. I'm not used to anyone complimenting me.

"Yeah, you've got talent," he says as he rolls towards me. Since I'm still sitting on the piano bench, we're practically eye to eye when he lifts my chin, so he can look at me directly. I can't help but be distracted by his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thanks," I say, but my voice is barely above a whisper. He brings me closer, so that our noses are practically touching, one hand still under my chin. He tilts his head slightly and our lips meet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For five seconds, my head isn't connected to my body. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. My thoughts are racing, thinking about all that has happened in the past week. I happen to glance at the door and spot a flash of blond hair. There's only one person I know that would follow me: Ashley. My thoughts are racing again, thinking about how much of our private little scene she could have seen. I'm brought back to reality by the sound of Artie clearing his throat.

"Melody?"

"Yeah, Artie?"

"This was fun, playing and singing."

"Yeah, it was."

"And Melody?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened afterwards."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I liked it."

"You did?"

"Of course. I feel so much more confident when I'm around you."

"Really?" he asks skeptically.

"I just said I liked it, Artie. How much more convincing do you need?"

"Go on a date with me?"

"What?" I say surprised, taken back by the sentence I just heard.

"Melody, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asks me, rolling up so that he's next to me.

"Artie, I…" I start to say, but he cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Listen, I know I'm probably the last guy on Earth you'd want to go out with, but give it a shot. If you don't like it, I understand."

"Artie, you didn't give me a chance to finish. I was going to say I'd love to go on a date with you," I say, looking directly at him, so that my gray eyes are staring at his baby blue ones, and holding his hands in mine. _Man, why am I so distracted by his eyes and his smile?_

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1," he says, grinning, as he leaves the room, so that I can't change the time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's last period, which can only mean one thing; it's time for Glee club rehearsal. Artie and I walk in together, seeing as we have the last two period classes together. We go over to where Mercedes and Kurt are sitting and I take the chair in front of them as Artie wheels himself so that he's sitting to my right, still able to talk to all of us. I just hope that Ashley didn't tell anyone about what she saw in the choir room during lunch. I keep repeating what happened in my mind to see if I can figure out what Ashley saw. As I'm thinking too much, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it's Ashley.

**GoalieChic-**OMG! What happened during lunch?

**Showty-**what do u mean?

**GoalieChic-**u know! The kiss?

**Showty-**what kiss?

**GoalieChic-**the kiss in the choir room

**Showty-**I knew it! U were spying on me!

**GoalieChic-**guilty. So what happened?

**Showty-**me and Artie were practicing a song

**GoalieChic-**by kissing?

**Showty-**well, that happened afterwards

**GoalieChic-**so…are u guys dating?

**Showty-**well, we are going on a date tomorrow

**GoalieChic-**where?

**Showty-**he won't tell me. It's a surprise

**GoalieChic-**aww…that's cute

**Showty-**teachers here. Talk later

I snap my phone closed and shove it in my pocket, but not before Mercedes looks to see who I'm texting, right as Mr. Schue walks in. Mercedes glances at me with a questionable look, so I nod and look away.

"Alright guys, who has a song to perform today. As you all know, the song has to have meaning for you."

I raise my hand and Mr. Schue calls on me.

"I have a song to perform."

"Great. What is it?"

"It's called _Stereo Heart _by Gym Class Heroes. It's normally not sung by a girl, or meant to be a duet, but I figured I could make it work. So, I'll need a boy that can rap."

"Well, who's up for rapping?" Mr. Schue asks the rest of the Glee club. No one raises their hand, so Mr. Schue chooses for them. "Well, Artie, we've heard you rap a couple times. Would you be up for it?"

"Well… I guess so," Artie tells him. He wheels himself up to where I'm standing and I hand him the sheet music. "Wait…you want me to play guitar AND rap?"

"Would you?" I ask him as nicely as possible. Since I agreed to go on a date with him, he should at least do this favor for me.

"Sure," he says and I do a little happy jump, hoping that nobody saw it.

"Great," I say as I walk over to the band, hand them their music, then sit down at the piano.

"Wait, you know how to play the piano?" Mercedes asks me.

"Yeah," I answer shyly.

"I thought you played the alto sax?" Rachel blurts out.

"I do. I can play both," I say as I silently beg Artie not to mention any other instruments that I can play, since he's the only one who actually knows how many I can. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything, so we can get started on the song.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote._

_Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
To sing along to my stereo._

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like read it well, check it, Artie, I can handle that.**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl left me with a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, but now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts.**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I sing a song and the image grabs me by the hands  
Keep myself inside your head, just like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you.**

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote._

_Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo._

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **__(To my stereo)  
__**Oh oh oh oh **__(So sing along to my stereo)._

**If I was an old school fifty pound boom box  
Would you hold em on your shoulders, wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up before the cops  
And crank it higher every time they told you stop.**

**All I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mix tape your friends make  
You never know when we come and go like we're on the interstate.**

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands  
Keep myself inside you head, just like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you.**

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote._

_Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo._

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **__(To my stereo)  
__**Oh oh oh oh **__(So sing along to my stereo)._

_I only pray you never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
__**I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind.**_

_**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote.**_

_**Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you get low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo.**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **__(To my stereo)  
__**Oh oh oh oh **__(So sing along to my stereo).  
_

We finish and I take a big breath and let it out. I glance up at the class and all they're doing is staring at us. Just like when I auditioned for the club in the first place, I look down at me shoes and bite my lip. All of a sudden, everyone starts clapping. Well, not everyone. Rachel is just sitting there, glaring at me. I don't understand why she thinks of me as a threat.

"You guys liked it?" I ask my fellow Glee clubbers.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Tina tells me.

"Okay guys, calm down," Mr. Schue asks the class. "Well, Melody, I guess you're a hit," he tells me.

"Thanks," I say.

The bell rings and everyone leaves to go home, but I have soccer practice and then a game at 7. I go to my locker, grab the things I need for homework, and head to the locker room. I'm dreading this practice because I know that Ashley will bring up what happened in the choir room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the locker room, I am immediately attacked by Ashley.

"Sooo…what happened?" Ashley asks me.

"In the choir room?" I ask her, trying to avoid telling her what happened. I know I won't win, but it's worth a shot.

"Yes, in the choir room. I had to go to the bathroom and on the way back to the café, I saw you and, what's that boys name? I saw you go into the choir room and I just had to follow. After you guys were inside, I ducked down and looked through the window. Very sneakily, I might add."

"Well, not sneakily enough, because I saw you. And his name is Artie."

"Details, details. So, tell me what happened."

"I went to go talk to Mr. Schue, the Glee club director. I saw Artie coming towards me, missing his glasses. One of the jocks threw them in the girl's bathroom. So, I went and got them. Then we went back to the choir room to wait for the teacher. I was playing around with the piano and he found out I could play it, so he asked me to help him practice a song."

"Continue," she tells me as she straps on her shin guards.

"We sang it together and I tried to leave afterwards. He stopped me and complimented me. It caught me totally off guard. Then, he just leaned in and kissed me," I finish and I grab my practice jersey. I pull it over my head, then grab my cleats.

"Aww…so, you're going on a date tomorrow?"

"Yep," I say as I pull on my cleats.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," I answer as I'm tying my laces, hoping she'll stop talking about it.

"Well then. I'm coming over tomorrow and dressing you," Ashley says as we get up to go to the field. "You know, you're in the Glee club and none of the football jocks have slushied you yet. I've heard horror stories about those."

"I hoping that maybe they forgot about me. I mean, I can go around and they pretty much don't even know I'm here."

Ashley starts to say something, but Coach Jackson comes onto the field, signaling the beginning of practice and the start to a VERY long afternoon.


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop is broken and that is where the story is. But I'm trying to get it fixed. Just bear with me until I can get it working again. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
